In A Place I Deem Secure
by TwistedSystem
Summary: "Dear Sister, you are treading in dangerous water." He warned. I replied quietly "I like danger." Rated M for smut. Don't flame please; this is my first time writing smut.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd been considering this for a while, and finally, here it is.**

**I feel weird, because this is the first time I've ever wrote a smutty one-shot, but I want to do it.**

**Hope you enjoy! \(^_^)/**

* * *

I stood over the bleeding body, holding my bloody hands to my face as the man bled the crimson liquid from the wound in his chest, the life draining from his eyes. My dress was covered in his blood, and I stood in shock, my eyes wide in fear.

_I just killed a man._

I stepped back, not taking my eyes off the dead man. "I...I..." I stammered on my words. I was frozen in fear, staring at the body. I killed a man. I stabbed my blade through the innocent man's chest, covering the floor in his blood.

And I liked it.

I loved the rush I felt when stabbing him. The way my heart pounded against my chest hard as I stalked him. I'd enjoyed it; I wanted to do it again.

I shook my head, and realized I needed to get out of here, and fast. I looked down at my dress, examining the blood on it. "I can't be seen in this..." I looked around, seeing a dresser. I walked over to it and searched through it, not finding anything I could wear. My hands touched something rough.

I pulled it out, finding it to be a woman's dark brown leather outfit. _Why would he have this? _I thought with curiosity. I pulled my dress off quickly, burying it in his dresser. I pulled the leather on quickly, strapping it tight so that it was skin-tight. It fit nicely. It had a large hood, which I flipped up, obscuring my bloodied face from my hands from view. Little wisps of my long, wavy caramel hair were visible. I felt a grin grace my lips as I examined myself in the mirror in the room.

_It was perfect._

The boots made muffled footsteps as I walked towards the dead body and pulled my Ebony dagger from his chest. I wiped it off on his clothes and looked at the small engravings in it. It had been a gift from my mother a week before she'd been murdered. I shook my head.

_Focus, Katariah._

I sheathed the blade and looked around the room for anything that could be of use. I saw a beautiful silver sword, and I traveled silently and quickly to it, strapping it to my hip and turning on my heel, before deciding nothing else could be used in this room.

_How did I even get in this situation?_

It'd been a blur; at one moment I was talking to the man when all the sudden he whispered something, and all the sudden, rage overtook me, and I stabbed through his heart.

I sighed and held a few fingers to my temple, trying hard to remember what triggered me to attack. I couldn't think about it.

I sighed and walked across the room to his bed and grabbed a sheet, covering the tall, Nord man with his sheet. I left the room quietly, sneaking by quickly.

_Working as a thief made you walk quietly._

I smirked a little, thinking about the Guild. I hadn't visited them in months, but I wasn't about to back now.

I peered around the corner, seeing no one around. I snuck by anyways, afraid to walk like a normal person. I slipped downstairs, seeing nobody but the innkeeper, who was smiling dumbly, humming.

I rolled my eyes, saying in a whisper "Idiots everywhere, I swear..." I slipped around to a dresser, crouched behind it. I soon melted to the shadows by the wall, sliding across the room silently. She just stood there with a stupid grin on her face. I made it to the door, which she was staring at.

_She'd see me if I opened the door now..._

I noticed a tankard on a table just to my left, which was obscured from view. I smirked wickedly and picked it up, throwing it across the room to hit the cobblestone floor near her. She jumped and immediately looked down to figure out what had just flown across the room.

I took the chance and slid through the door quietly, slipping outside into the night.

It was dark, but I could still easily navigate my way through the forest we I was in. I'd been walking from the inn for hours, so I was in the middle of some gods-forsaken woods in Cyrodiil.

_I think it's Cyrodiil, _I sighed, not willing to admit I was lost, and wasn't even sure if I was in Cyrodiil or Morrowind.

I glanced around tiredly, my body exhausted from the walking I'd done. I was pretty sure I wasn't far from a town, but whether it was the Imperial City or Cheydinhal, I had no idea.

I sighed and peered around once again, feeling very cold and conscious of myself.

I could feel the eyes of someone watching my every move, but I couldn't see them, and it scared me.

I could hear the faint trickle of water, and I followed it quietly, hoping to find somewhere to bathe. The blood was dried on my skin, a very uncomfortable feeling.

I was right as I found a small river, the water still. It was a warm night, but I couldn't help but feel cold. I sighed and slowly unstrapped my weapon sheaths, dropping them on the ground.

I slowly unbuckled each strap of my armor, looking around cautiously every few seconds. My armor soon slipped off my body, leaving me in my undergarments. A cold shiver went down my spine and I shuddered, wrapping my arms around myself while my eyes searched the perimeter for anyone or anything.

After finding nothing, I sighed and rolled my eyes, saying quietly "It's all in my head..." I slowly slipped my bra off, my panties followed soon after. I took soft steps towards the river and stood right at the edge of it. I peered down at the water, which was dark black in the night. I slowly allowed my toes to test the water, which was oddly warm.

I watched the ripple before stepping slowly, wading out. The river was shallow; at the deepest point it barely covered my breasts. I ran my hands over my arms, rubbing dried blood off. I dunked under and wiped my face with my hands, feeling the grime slide off. I scrubbed at my hair, getting the dirt and blood out of it.

I resurfaced, taking in air quickly before looking around to make sure I was right and nobody was watching.

_Stop worrying, nobody's following you, Katariah._

I blinked and shook my head, smiling to myself. "I'm fine." I said to soothe myself. I slid from the water and went over to where I'd left my stuff. I stood naked, alone in the woods once again. I couldn't put my leather armor while still wet, and I sighed. I needed to dry before I could go anywhere, and with nothing to dry myself with, I was stuck here.

I couldn't use magic worth a shit either, so drying myself with magic wouldn't work. I growled at my predicament, knowing I'd have to wait to dry.

I lied down and stared up through the trees, looking at what stars I could. I was tired, and my eyes started fluttering.

_I shouldn't fall asleep, but I can't stay awake, and this is a pretty secure place I think..._ I thought as I slowly dozed off, unable to keep my eyes open anymore.

_Crack, snap. Pop crack. _

I shot up and looked at the bright, roaring fire next to me. I felt so warm, and I was drying. I shook my head, scared to see _who _started the fire. I looked down at myself. I wasn't naked anymore; I wore a tunic, which barely reached past my hips. I was acutely aware that I had nothing else on besides the tunic, and I immediately felt unsecure with my position.

"You sleep rather soundly, for a murderer."

I felt every muscle in my body tense at the smooth, deep voice. It was as soft as silk, but it was so, so cold it made me shiver. I could almost feel the presence grin at my response to him.

I turned slowly to see a hooded figure, cloaked in black robes. It was obviously a male, but that was all that could be known of him at this point.

I didn't respond at all; I didn't know what to say.

I watched his lips twitch at the corners, and what I guessed was a grin. It was evil and wicked, but I couldn't help but feel slightly curious about it.

"You prefer silence then? As do I, my dear child, as do I. For is silence not the symphony of Death, the orchestration of Sithis himself? That is why I stand before you, a Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. My name is Lucien Lachance, and I bear an offering, to join a rather, _unique _family."

I didn't dare speak; I didn't trust my voice, and I didn't want to interrupt this Lachance man. He just continued on, saying " The Night Mother has been watching you, observing as you kill, taking life without pity or remorse. The Night Mother is most pleased. That is why I stand here before you."

I finally found my voice, and managed to almost whimper out, much to my distaste "What do you want with me?"

He smirked, and I could feel another rush of cold travel through my body. I was tense; everything about this man set me off.

He stepped silently towards me, crouching down so we were face-to-face. He kept his head tilted down, hiding all but his lips. I studied them, soft and pink, and I took note of the stubble on his jaw, which was strong and sharp. I wanted to think he was handsome, but I'd only seen the lower part of his face.

He grabbed my chin with a gloved hand and that wicked grin came to his face as he said "I do not want anything of you. Yet." I shuddered as he stared at me, taking in my features. He pulled away and we were farther apart now.

"You are to go and kill the man named Rufio, on the Green Road north of Bravil, in the Inn of Ill Omen. And when you sleep in a location _I_ deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the, _love_, of your new family."

This man took my breath away, and I suddenly felt very warm. I blushed a deep red, looking away from him.

He whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending tingles down my spine "I have a gift for you."

I turned quickly and looked, to find our noses just barely touching. I was so curious to know what he looked like under the hood, but I was afraid to touch him.

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a beautiful dagger, much like my ebony one, but it was different. It had a word carved into the side of it, but I didn't even look at it. I was still staring at the hooded man.

A small grin graced his lips, and he spoke softly, but his voice was slightly husky "Is there something else you wish for?"

I sucked in air, and I reached up to his hood, trying to push it back. Hands quickly caught my wrists and pinned them above my head, sending me on my back, staring up at Lachance, who was now on top of me, one knee in-between my legs, spreading them as he leaned over my body, pressing the shirt up.

"Dear Sister, you are treading into dangerous waters." His voice warned, yet seduced me.

My eyes traveled from his knee up to his chest, and finally to his face, where I whispered quietly "I like danger."

A chuckle sounded from him, deep and rough. A hand held my wrists pinned above me, and I felt the tunic suddenly fall apart, a dagger slicing it off quickly. Lucien pulled the ruined shirt away, revealing my naked form. He set the tip of the ice cold blade on my chest, softly tracing it around my left breast. Goosebumps rose on my flesh as it slid down my stomach, not cutting me, but causing me to tense and breathe irregularly.

He suddenly pulled the dagger away and sheathed it. I watched as he lifted his hand to his mouth and he bit down, pulling the glove off. He grabbed it and tossed it aside. His fingers brushed against the curve of my hip, sliding upward ever so slowly. I shuddered, which caused his lip to twitch. He reached my breast, and slowly cupped it in his hand, his thumb sliding over my nipple. It became hard, and he continued rubbing it.

His hand then slid down my stomach, and slowly went lower and lower.

I gasped as his fingers reached my sex, and he slid a finger in. I was wet, and his finger glided in and out of me slowly. I soon became accustomed to the finger, and I was no longer tight.

I whimpered when another finger entered with his index finger. He smirked. His thumb suddenly started rubbing my clit, and I moaned. He kept working my clit, and I jerked and whimpered, knowing I must be close to my climax.

And then his fingers were gone.

I whined in disapproval. He just grinned evily and said "Beg for it."

I wasn't one for begging, and didn't like being dominated. I opened my mouth, but didn't say anything. I suddenly threw him off me, rolling over on top of him. I straddled his hips, staring down at him with a smirk.

"No, my turn."

I pushed his hood down, and much to my surprise, he didn't fight it. Brown eyes stared into my silvery blue ones. He had long black hair, tied back in a ponytail. I grinned and pulled his cloak off, proceeding to take his tunic off too. I leaned over him, planting kisses on his neck, nipping at the skin slightly. I planted kisses down his chest, sliding down him slowly. I soon reached where his pants covered him, and I looked up to him, a small grin on my face.

I slowly untied his pants, my eyes on him the whole time. I pulled them down to reveal his smalls. I wrapped my fingers around the the undergarment and pulled down ever so slowly, until his member was revealed to me.

I frowned, seeing he was not erected. I muttered quietly "Better fix that..." I allowed my fingers to just softly run down his member, to the head. I could see his body stiffen. I leaned in and with my lips just barely hovering over his member, I licked his head, all the way to the base of the shaft.

He groaned, and his digit became hard. I grinned and said "Much better." I wrapped my hand around the shaft, opening my mouth and sticking just the tip in. I spun circles with my tongue on him, and I slowly lowered, taking more of him in as I moved my hand up and down slowly. Each time I went down I took more and more of him, and I could hear his breathing grow heavier every minute.

And then in a rush, I was on my back.

I looked up to see Lucien staring at me, panting. The hunger in his dark brown eyes said what he wanted. And he wanted it now.

He grabbed me up in his arms, walking with me somewhere. I watched his face when I suddenly felt my back getting pressed against a tree. I was pinned against Lucien's chest and the tree, and he stared at me with lust.

His commanding, husky tone said quickly "Wrap your legs around my waist."

I didn't question and did as I was told, pulling him closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and I felt the tip of his erection prod at my entrance. He slowly lowered me onto his member, and I moaned, closing my eyes. He slowly began to move, in and out.

I grinded my breasts against his chest, and he groaned, pushing deeper into me. Every stroke in he went deeper and deeper. His hands wandered my body, stroking me. He crushed his lips against mine, forcing entrance into my mouth. I allowed him to dominate me, not putting up a fight.

I pulled away for air, moaning "Lucien..." He growled and kissed me again, and I could feel myself start to tighten.

He pulled away, and he started pushing in faster. I groaned loudly, pushing my head into the nook of his neck. I whimpered, and knew I was going to orgasm soon. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and slowly lowered me onto my back on the ground. I ran my hands down his back, my nails raking against his skin. I jerked, and I moaned loudly, and he started pounding into me harder, moaning deeply.

My walls suddenly tightened, and dug my nails into his shoulders, screaming as I jerked uncontrollably under him. He suddenly groaned louder than ever, and he shoved as deep into me as possible, shooting his liquids deep into me. I clung to him as he reached his climax, collapsing next to me in a heap of sweat. He slowly pulled out of me, and I sighed deeply.

We were both breathing hard, and I stared into his dark brown eyes. He was watching me with heavy eyelids.

"Katariah." I said for no reason really. I thought he should know my name. He wrapped his arms around my waist, whispering in my ear "Katariah, you just dived headfirst into danger."

I said with a smirk "I told you already, I like danger."

I felt him grin, and he pulled away, gathering his clothing and cloak and putting them on. I stood up and grabbed up my underwear and leather outfit, donning them quickly. I turned to him, noticing he was all dressed. I walked over to him, staring up into his eyes.

"When will we meet again?" I asked quietly.

A grin graced his lips, and he pushed his hood up, planting a kiss on my forehead and saying in a whisper "When you kill Rufio, and sleep in a place _secure,_ I will come to you once again." I shuddered at the hidden promises when he said _secure_, and I muttered quietly "See you soon then."

I watched a smirk come to his face as he disappeared into the night, leaving me waiting to see him again.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**I'm not sure if I did good or not. First time smut here, so, yeah...**

**Review or PM your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I think I've put it on long enough. I've seen your reviews. I've watched you **_**beg. **_

**But now it seems I must write this. For the good of the Lucien fans.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

I smiled darkly as the bed sheets were bloodied and stained with Rufio's blood. I felt a ghost of a smile grace my lips, and I spun on my heel and run. I knew that now I must get somewhere safe, somewhere..._Secure._

I felt my body warm with the thought as I made my way from the inn, heading towards an inn just slightly northwest. I smiled the whole way there.

* * *

The feeling of darkness crept over me, waking me from my slumber. I looked up to see Lucien Lachance standing above me, a smirk plastered to his face. I blushed lightly, watching him as his grin widened.

"So, the deed is done. How do I know this? You will find the Dark Brotherhood knows a great deal, now that you are one with us."

I nodded softly, watching his brown eyes trace me slowly, nothing betrayed but that smirk he wore. I found myself feeling very vulnerable under the dark stare, but I made no move to show it. He looked me in the eyes, and the smirk turned to an evil smile, the one that promised things that no one other than I would ever know.

And my heartbeat raced, and I let the covers fall quietly, my almost naked body exposed to him. I wore nothing but my small-clothes, and under his gaze, I felt like I was wearing less than that. He smirked and replied in that mellifluous voice "So eager again, Sister?" The way he said sister made it sound dirty and wrong.

And it made me shiver in all the right ways. I smiled and answered "Are you?"

He grinned and suddenly pinned me to the bed, saying in low growl "Whatever brings me satisfaction, whether hearing you scream or hearing you whisper."

I blushed as he pulled a dagger out, slicing open my undergarments like parchment. I felt my throat dry as his hands roughly kneaded my breasts, gaining a soft moan, to which he smirked again.

I pulled at his robes, but he caught my hands and pinned them above my head, his hot breath on my neck "So impatient. Wait."

His tongue flickered out to taste my neck, to which he proceeded to plant kisses on silently, his fingers trailing across my body slowly, making me shiver from my head to my toes. I moaned, to which he gave a noise of approval to, and slowly started tugging his robe off.

I smiled as he was now only in pants and a shirt. He'd kicked his boots off some time earlier, which I found surprising, as I'd not even noticed.

I would run my hands down his chest and back if not for the hand that held them away while he suckled on my skin. His lips made their way to my breasts, and he slowly showed one of the affection by kissing and nipping it. He did the same to the other, making my breath ragged.

He freed my hands and used his freed hand to test me. He shoved one finger in slowly, adding another one, and a third one, and I was panting slightly now.

He smiled as he pulled his fingers out, looking at them. Slowly, he licked them clean, that devious smirk planted on his face.

He lowered himself slowly, his face now between my legs, and I breathed heavily in anticipation. He ever so slowly let his tongue flick me, causing me to arch slightly. He said darkly "You respond to the slightest touch..."

His tongue lashed out, licking me slowly and tantalizingly. I couldn't hold in the loud moan I made. Lucien slowly tugged his shirt off in return. I continued to moan, the pleasure almost unbearable. And then, it was gone, leaving me so close to climax, to release, yet so far.

I glared at the dark-eyed man, who was just smirking again. I noticed with delight that he was no longer dressed either. That lifted my spirits lightly.

He said darkly "Beg, dear Sister, beg. Beg for release."

I was stubborn, but not stubborn enough. I said softly "Lucien, please. I can't take it, please."

He grinned in victory, and crawled above me when I quickly pounced on him, pushing him down. I smiled, saying "Isn't it your turn?"

I crawled down his body, coming face to face with his hardened member. I had to admire it for a moment before I planted a soft kiss on it, earning a groan of pleasure. And I ever so slowly took it in my mouth, suckling it softly. I let my tongue dance across it in swirls as I moved up and down slowly.

Fingers snaked through my hair and bobbed me up and down on it, taking more and more in each moment. I looked up to see the pleasure building, the close proximity to his release when-

I pulled away.

He growled in frustration and said in a dark tone "You'd do better not to tease me."

He grabbed me and pulled me onto him, picking me up and holding me just above his throbbing, erect friend.

I looked at him, the passion inside of me almost bursting at that moment. He pulled me down hard, his member penetrating me deep. I let out a cry in both pain and pleasure. He moaned and I started moving above him, his hands still firm on my hips, moving me up and down, grinding against me in the most teasing way.

I leaned over him, planting kisses on his collarbone and jaw as he thrust deep into me, a sweat working up on our skins and mixing together. His skin was salty and I wanted more. I moaned again as he drove deeper, his groan directly after.

We moved together, as if dancing, in a rhythm that was only brought by deep passion. He groaned again, sending me overboard, and I let out a cry as my muscles clenched tightly around him, my whole body shaking as I curled my toes and rode him.

He came right after, his shout muffled as he buried his face in my neck, clamping down softly and suckling. I felt so sensitive that if someone so much as touched me, I might explode.

We fell together in an heap of sweat and skin, the taste of salt forever on my tongue. We were breathing heavily, too tired to do anything else.

I couldn't do anything but fall asleep, his body keeping me warm throughout the night.

* * *

When I'd waken, I was alone, naked as the day I was born, and most of all, cold. I sighed as I looked around for my torn underwear, not finding them anywhere. I shook my head and just threw my armor back on quickly. It was uncomfortable, and awkward in every way.

I noticed a piece of parchment on the table, and I picked it up, unfolding it.

_ Katariah,_

_You are to meet with Ocheeva in the abandoned house in Cheydinhal, in the basement. You will find a black door. With it, a riddle. Answer thus "Sanguine, my Brother". You will be granted entrance to the Sanctuary. Meet with Ocheeva, and begin your new life._

_You probably will not see me again for some while, so you won't be getting your smallclothes back until then. But that does mean a promise that we will meet in the future, no? _

_ ~L.L_

I growled and shook my head, then chuckled. I made my way to the door of the room, smiling.

"That is does, dear Speaker, that is does."

* * *

**Yeah here you go. *pouts but still smiles***

**This stuff doesn't get any easier, you know? **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, and leave a review of your thoughts.**

**Bye!**


End file.
